


Twisted Branches Entwined

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Banter, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Two orphaned boys talk about families in the ruins of the world. Or at least, one of them tries to.(talent swap au.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Twisted Branches Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't They Go Hand-in-Hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363988) by [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme). 



> This is based on the previous talentswap stuff I've written for KomaHina because...one of the prompts for today was TalentSwap AU. The other prompts were flirting and family. It kind of reminded me of that time Kirigri flirted with Naegi by asking him to be a part of her family. I thought that was super smooth. I'm not sure how smooth what I wrote is. But it's been a while and I did kinda miss these two. They're cute.
> 
> You don't need to know much about the other stuff to enjoy this one. At least I don't thiiiiiink so? While their personalities aren't a perfect reversal, I mean...I think you can still get somewhat of a grasp...on them...probably.
> 
> Yeah.

In a world still recovering from despair, there were many things that could be fixed. Living families reuniting, for instance. Embracing one another and sobbing tears of relief. A group of trembling bodies all gripping onto each other as if they’d crumble in a moment’s notice without that support. Not everyone was that lucky.

_I still don’t know what happened to my own parents. Do I even remember them?_

“So depressed~!” a voice sing-songs as a certain someone plops down beside him, prodding his cheek. “What’s wrong, Nagito? Why the long face?”

“I was just...” He blinked a few times, wondering how long he had just been staring out across the remains of a city. They had just about finished moving any survivors to a safer location. It was lonesome—and people had likely built their lives here. They likely worked and worked, day after day, only to have their efforts trampled on.

_Although maybe they were already being trampled,_ he couldn’t help but think sardonically. _The world had been corrupt before it collapsed._

Hinata hums, rubbing his cheek to his. He doesn’t shiver at the contact like he used to. He wonders idly if Hinata misses that about him. He isn’t curious enough to ask.

“I was just thinking,” he said instead, finally finishing. “About the life I had before all this. The one I just gave up.”

“Because you were a self-important and audacious tryhard,” Hinata chirped. “Yes, yes, I’m aware.”

Komaeda twitched and moved to lightly shove him away. Just enough that there was a breathable distance. He had to be careful so that his hand didn’t accidentally smash through Hinata’s sternum with that inhuman strength of his.

“Don’t be such a dick,” he snapped. “You know it was more complicated than that. And should you really be the one to call me out when you’re even worse?” He lightly pinches Hinata’s cheek. “What _about_ you, huh? God give those wisdom that have it; and those that are fools, let them use their _talents_.”

“Shakespeare,” Hinata murmurs, eyelashes fluttering. “I know that one. Better a witty fool than a foolish wit. Or something like that?”

Komaeda released him with an irritated huff.

_We’re both idiots. I’ve known that for a while now. Even so—Hinata Hajime has remained by my side in spite of all he’s done. I don’t have it in me to push him away, and it’s not just because I’m worried about killing him on accident._

Although Hinata seemed to really like testing him if the fact that he was currently brushing back his hair and tucking strands behind his ear any indication.

“It’s getting long again,” Hajime hummed. “At this rate, you’ll turn into Zuiru Komakura.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes.

“I’m still—that person. It doesn’t matter what I look like anymore. I can’t change who I am.”

“I wouldn’t change you for the world, even if you would,” Hinata laughed. “But even so, I do like when your hair’s on the longer side. It’s so soft!” To prove his point, he ran his fingers through the wild curls, purring happily as he did. Komaeda just allowed it. “So soft. It’s so, so soft. I’m really the luckiest man alive to be able to touch it.”

_You say as if I haven’t broken your arm in the past._

“Hajime.”

_I really do wonder about you sometimes—_

“Do you get lonely?”

Hinata’s hand stills in his hair for a moment before resuming its motions.

“You’re here, Nagito,” he pointed out, a smile twitching at the edge. “How could a guy be lonely?”

Komaeda is quiet.

“Not even a proverb?” Hinata teased. “How about another quote? Was the earth put here just to nourish human loneliness? Although you’d probably know the answer to that one.”

“It’s such a pretentious question,” he retorted. “Humankind is not so significant as to determine the creation of planets. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hinata echoed, much amused. He seemed more relaxed. It was—beyond infuriating.

“Hinata Hajime.”

Komaeda swallowed, and then, he gave an order.

“Tell me more about yourself.”

“Uh, huh?” Hinata blinked a few times. “Don’t you know enough about me?”

“Is there nothing left to tell?” he asked, almost clipped. “Even if you’ve since deemed it unimportant or trivial, I would not mind knowing about it.”

“You really know how to flatter a guy, huh.” Hinata’s smile widened lazily. “What’s up? Somehow I feel like I’m not the one bothering you right now.”

_You are still bothering me._

“I just would like to know,” Komaeda hissed. “About yourself, your life, your associates, your family—matters like that.”

“I don’t think anything’s mattered to me until recently,” Hinata said, just as his thumb runs along Komaeda’s jaw. “I haven’t even thought about my parents in forever.”

_Not even today?_ The question dies on his lips before it can take form. _Your parents, didn’t you say they were gone for a while?_

Hinata keeps on smiling, and he nuzzles into Komaeda’s shoulder with a contented sigh.

“Oh, Nagito.” He carries the name on his tongue with fervor and adulation. It flicks off gracefully. How absurd. “I’d really rather you just tell me what’s wrong.”

It’s infuriating how Hinata Hajime can be like this, both reverent and merciless. Unpredictability should be a good thing, but Komaeda still undoubtedly found the other to be beyond frustrating. Despite that, he is compliant with Hinata Hajime pressing closer to him, even when it becomes more akin to attempts at molding their bodies together.

“Maybe I should just take a break,” Komaeda mutters aloud, to no one in particular. Even as Hinata perks. “I’m—I’m tired. Dealing with all of this. And with you, Hajime. I’m sorry. I am.”

“You don’t have to be.” Hinata hums, rubbing between the other’s shoulder blades. “Just take a break. Get some beauty sleep.”

It was quiet. Dead quiet save for Hinata’s humming, his heartbeat, and their shifting bodies.

_I can’t sleep in this position, obviously. It’s difficult to relax when he’s practically in my lap, too._

“Do you miss them?” he ended up asking. “Your parents?” Before Hinata could answer, Komaeda quickly shook his head. “You don’t have to answer that. I shouldn’t have even asked.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Hinata patted his head a few times. “There, there. It’s fine.”

“Ah...” Pursing his lips, Komaeda made a face. “You’re patronizing me.”

Hinata chuckled ever light-heartedly.

“That obvious, huh?” He continues petting him as if he were a dog, and Komaeda had half a mind to bite him for his insolence. “It’s because I don’t get how you can care so much about something like that. Maybe it’s because I’ve been alone for so long that I’ve taken it for granted.”

Hinata squeezes him subtly. He smiles against his neck. There’s an unruly curve to his lips, and Komaeda blinks a few times as he registers the other’s quick intake of breath. Hinata’s heartbeat is always erratic, but like this, Komaeda is intimately aware of the tightening tension in his form, like a coil ready to spring.

“Hajime?”

Hinata sighs. He relaxes. The tension still remains.

“I don’t even need to think about them anymore,” he said. “My parents, I mean. I—well. I have you, now. I guess you’re enough.”

“I... Oh.” Komaeda exhaled. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Hinata asks as if to make sure. “Or too much?”

“It’s not too much,” he said. “It’s just surprising. I didn’t think you’d say something so seriously.”

“I’m always as serious as can be, Nagito.”

Komaeda snorted but nodded along, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, yes, you are.” He pats Hinata’s cheek. “You only make an ass out of yourself sometimes.”

Hinata’s smile twitched, and he lightly bumped his forehead to Komaeda’s.

“Y’know,” he began, slowly and deliberately. “If you’re that concerned about having a family, we could always get married.” His eyebrows waggled. “I’d look great in a dress. And you’d look great with your hair tied back.” He brushes Komaeda’s hair back, running his thumb along the ivory strands. “I could make a good homemaker, I think.”

_Do you only think? I’m worried you’d set a house on fire. But it’s not like we’re not already practically living together. Not to mention this guy’s carefree attitude..._

“I might be able to better keep you from overworking yourself,” Hinata said as if reading his mind. They could be in sync like that. It was as strange as it was comforting. When it wasn’t annoying. “Consider it, maybe? Nagito?” He laughs, waving his hand. “Juuuuust kidding.”

“I’ll still consider it,” Komaeda replied. “We are going to be alone for a while. Who knows? Getting married might be interesting. Would you prefer traditional or Western?”

Hinata blinked. He flushed.

“I... Uh...”

For some reason, Hinata averted his gaze and seemed now unable to meet his eyes. Humming, Komaeda gently took his chin, and the result was Hinata Hajime’s face steaming like a meat bun.

“C-Coming on a little strong, don’t you think?” Hinata muttered, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “Now I’m kinda worried you might eat me. There are no witnesses around, so like... You could. If you wanted to.”

Komaeda hummed and then rested his head on the other’s shoulder, sighing as he does.

“Let’s stay like this. Just for a little bit.”

Hinata’s heart is pounding terribly, but it’s still rather nice.

_Isn’t it fortunate that we’re still here?_


End file.
